Cate Archer
Catherine Ann Archer, better known as Cate Archer, is a video game character in the No One Lives Forever game series. She is the main character in The Operative: No One Lives Forever and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way. She is also featured in Contract J.A.C.K., an official prequel to the second game. In the No One Lives Forever universe, she is a covert operative for British-based anti-terror organization, UNITY. Background Prior to joining UNITY, Archer used to follow a career in thievery due to troublesome childhood and early death of her parents. Although she made a point never to steal from people of modest means, she did not pretend that her activities were without consequence. She was discovered by agent Bruno Lawrie, when Archer escaped with his watch after she stole it. The watch had a tracking device, and by the time she arrived at her flat, Lawrie was waiting there. Admiring her talent and bravery, he decided to give her a future as an operative for UNITY - an international agency charged with combating terrorism around the globe. Before the First H.A.R.M Incident (The Operative: No One Lives Forever), Archer mainly dealt with minor unnoted assignments. She wasn't completely satisfied with her сareer at UNITY, since she thought that there was no real value in her daily work. First H.A.R.M Incident Somewhere between September 11 and September 21, 1967 around seven active UNITY field operatives were killed by a mysterious assassin, who always left a red Lily upon his victim. This situation has forced the organization to call Archer in for her first major assignment due to lack of competent workforce. She and Bruno Lawrie were the only available well-trained agents at the time. By the time the incident was resolved, she gained respect as an operative, and became one of the top field agents. Appearances Archer is the only playable character in the series main games: The Operative: No One Lives Forever and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way during the story-line. She also makes a short appearance (as non-playable character) and is a playable multiplayer character in the official interquel game Contract J.A.C.K.. In the 2002 sequel No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way, there is a cooperative multiplayer level in which one needs to rescue Archer while she's unconscious, playing as a UNITY agent. Promotion and reception Play listed her as one of their favorite female characters in their sixth Girls of Gaming issue, stating she's "as badass as Bourne and as suave as Bond," while noting their desire to see her return in another title. She placed twenty-fifth on GameDaily's "Top 50 Hottest Game Babes" list, cited as attractive despite her conservative attire compared to other female characters.Top 50 Hottest Game Babes on Trial. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-26 She ranked third in UGO.com's "Top 11 Girls of Gaming" article, comparing her to Emma Peel and noting her as a female counterpart to James Bond in terms of appeal.Top 11 Girls of Gaming. UGO.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-26 External links * Cate Archer - The Operative Category:No One Lives Forever characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional professional thieves Category:Fictional English people Category:2000 introductions